


d3LUD3D

by orphan_account



Series: Roleplays in the land of Crack [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack Pairing, F/M, Gen, Implied Character Death, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a cause is inevitably doomed to fail.<br/>Sometimes you don't know that.<br/>Sometimes you do.<br/>Sometimes you pretend that you don't have a sickening suspicion that things must go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	d3LUD3D

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do with my time when I'm supposed to be ~~writing an AU longfic epic~~ doing homework. Anyways, have another cracky ancestor RP.

\-- amanuensisCherished [AT] BEGAN trolling adiosToreador [AT] --  


 

AT: hello, who arre you!

AT: hI, i'M tAVROS,

AT: wHO ARE YOU,

AT: hello then!

AT: im not rreally surre of my name but you can call me the disciple

AT: oH, oKAY,

AT: nICE TO MEET YOU,

AT: nice to m33t you also

AT: even if i know a perrson who would insist that this actually isnt a rreal m33ting

AT: wELL, yEAH, i GUESS IT'S A COMPUTER MEETING,

AT: yes that

AT: i guess i should push some idealistic thinking on you

AT: if you arre okay with that!

AT: oKAY,

AT: so anyways if youve hearrd of the signless who's b33n trraveling the cities

AT: ?

AT: nO,

AT: oh, rreally

AT: thats weirrd

AT: iS IT,

AT: hAS HE TRAVELLED A LONG WAY,

AT: i think so

AT: wOW,

AT: i GUESS i MUST BE REALLY OUT OF IT, tHEN,

AT: i guess that might be the case...

AT: wherre do you live?

AT: iN A MEADOW, bY A CLIFF,

AT: uhhh...

AT: you arre surre you havent hearrd of any kind of brrewing rrevolution?

AT: pRETTY SURE,

AT: thats rreally weirrd, beclaws therre werre a couple of villages that the drrones destrroyed rrecently :((

AT: wOW, tHAT'S NOT GOOD,

AT: and im prretty surre that the smoke was s33n forr thousands of drronestrries

AT: whoop, drronestrrides

AT: tHAT MUST HAVE BEEN REALLY AWFUL,

AT: it rreally was :((

AT: i HOPE, yOU HAVE MORE SUCCESS, lATER,

AT: thanks

AT: a lot of these big fat folks just dont want to get up and do anything

AT: oH,

AT: theyd rratherr just do theirr jobs and submit to the most stupid ideas!

AT: it makes me rrrreally angrry!!!

AT: i mean weve had morre success with the kids

AT: oh yeah, i furrgot to ask you, but how old arre you?

AT: 6,

AT: im 33

AT: what

AT: sO, i GUESS i WOULD BE A KID, tOO,

AT: hup, rreally???

AT: wHAT PLANET ARE YOU ON,

AT: wow i couldnt tell

AT: rEALLY,

AT: well alterrnia, silly

AT: i THOUGHT THERE WERE NO ADULTS ON ALTERNIA,

AT: uhhh,

AT: thats... disconcerrting

AT: wHAT DO YOU MEAN,

AT: well im prretty surre that therre arre plenty of adults on alterrnia rright now

AT: rEALLY,

AT: yeah

AT: i DON'T THINK i'VE EVER SEEN AN ADULT, iN MY LIVING MEMORY,

AT: rrrreally?

AT: okay something weirrd is going on herrrre

AT: yEAH,

AT: arre you like in some alterrnate worrld orr anotherr?

AT: i know quite a few folk that would quick postulate that!

AT: iT'S POSSIBLE, i GUESS,

AT: strrange

AT: yEAH, dEFINITELY,

AT: orr maybe im the one that isnt norrmal

AT: i DON'T KNOW,

AT: yOU DON'T SEEM UN-NORMAL,

AT: which is... a lot strrangerr frrom my purrspective

AT: ehehe, thanks

AT: i GUESS IT WOULD BE,

AT: wHAT'S YOUR REVOLUTION ABOUT, aNYWAY,

AT: stupid fucking blood colorrs

AT: oH,

AT: i mean how harrrrd is it to decide that we arrnt going to rrate the value of a life based on what colorr of the rrainbow comes pourrrring out when you stab them?

AT: take you furr example

AT: mE,

AT: you arre like a brrownblooded, no?

AT: yEAH,

AT: so you arre going to live forr like 50 sw33ps, rright?

AT: pROBABLY,

AT: uNLESS i GET CULLED BEFORE THEN, bUT YEAH,

AT: i guess therres some trriggerr warrning i should tag on herre, but thats not my field of experrtise

AT: yeah.

AT: so ill live about 130 orr so

AT: oKAY,

AT: but my question is what differrence does that make

AT: wHAT DO YOU MEAN,

AT: in how imporrtant you arre

AT: actually in how expendable you arre

AT: oH,

AT: is it just because therres hundrreds morre seadwellerrs than grr33ns that i should be sent to the frront lines while they command?

AT: i DON'T KNOW,

AT: i could underrstand it if they had the wisdom of thousands of sw33ps behind them,

AT: but no, they instantly get boosted to the top rranks even though they didnt do anything

AT: i GUESS, wHEN YOU PUT IT LIKE THAT, iT DOES SOUND KIND OF UNFAIR,

AT: h33 h33 yeah

AT: but thats because it is

AT: orr look AT it this way

AT: have you everr b33n bossed arround by a higherrblooded?

AT: uM,

AT: yEAH,

AT: now switch the rroles

AT: how would that worrk out forr you?

AT: i DON'T THINK i'D WANT TO ORDER HER AROUND, tHOUGH,

AT: i MEAN,

AT: tHEM,

AT: :// yeah thats something else

AT: but my question is if you bossed them arround like they do to you wouldnt you be culled?

AT: pROBABLY, yEAH,

AT: but i bet they werre congrratulated forr living up to highblood standerrds

AT: therre werre a couple teals that burrned down my hive when i was youngerr than you

AT: yEAH,

AT: oH NO, }:(

AT: because i took out a beast they wanted but werre two incompetent to get it

AT: and they got mad and orrphaned me

AT: tHAT'S HORRIBLE,

AT: tell me about it

AT: i wanderred arround forr sw33ps alone in the woods

AT: i GUESS, i'M PRETTY GLAD i STILL HAVE A HIVE, tHEN,

AT: h33 h33 yeah

AT: hOW DID YOU SURVIVE, wITHOUT A HIVE,

AT: barrely

AT: mostly by rraiding nests and killing squeakbeasts

AT: oH, wOW,

AT: yeah, it was wow

AT: verry adventurrous

AT: rreally lonely though

AT: i CAN IMAGINE,

AT: i lost my hearring and a few fingerrs in a rrockslide accident

AT: which only made things harrderr furr me

AT: oH NO, D:{

AT: yeah, ive had a hell of a life

AT: anyways, i went full-out ferral, as you might deduce

AT: iT SOUNDS PRETTY AWFUL,

AT: AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T GET CULLED, i GUESS,

AT: i had a few close encounterrs, though! :pp

AT: but like i said id gone ferral, so i dont rrememberr that much about it

AT: oH, yEAH,

AT: i dont know how many people i killed :((

AT: but im glad i surrvived though

AT: because i found two awesome people

AT: rEALLY,

AT: wHAT WERE THEY LIKE,

AT: well one was a rrunaway custodian forr the motherr grrub

AT: oKAY,

AT: and the othfurr...

AT: was herr charrge

AT: which was rreally weirrd, even to me!

AT: she was his lusus and eventually became mine also

AT: cAN A TROLL BE A LUSUS, }:O

AT: i dont know if youll believe me, but she did a purrrrty good job of it

AT: iT SOUNDS PRETTY AMAZING,

AT: h33 h33 it was!

AT: and naturrally they werre cullbait so they werre on the rrun frrom everryone

AT: just like i was

AT: yEAH,

AT: i dont know why, but i hung arround theirr camps forr a while and eventually starrted interracting with otherr trrolls in a way that wasnt plunging sharrp metal into theirr necks

AT: i surre am glad i did though!

AT: tHAT'S,

AT: gOOD,

AT: h33 h33

AT: yeah, i was rrrreally ferral

AT: hAVING FRIENDS IS ALWAYS NICE, }:)

AT: it surre is

AT: but they arrnt rreally frriends

AT: i dont know

AT: wHAT DO YOU MEAN,

AT: i mean one is my lusus and the otherr is... i dont rreally know

AT: but we eventually picked up a psiioniic slave

AT: oops, i mean psionic

AT: and she became his lusus also

AT: oH, cOOL,

AT: i am a frriend with him in everry sense of the worrd

AT: but herr firrst charrge was always sorrta weirrd

AT: not that we werrent all so

AT: wHAT DO YOU MEAN,

AT: basically hed neverr grrown up with anyone but his trrolllusus, and he didnt even rreally know orr underrstand society

AT: oH,

AT: i GUESS HE WOULDN'T,

AT: yeah, he had no rreal conceptions of the hemospectrrum and still doesnt rreally get quadrrants

AT: so when he found out how otherrs werre trreated he crried a lot

AT: and then decided to change that

AT: i CAN IMAGINE, }:(

AT: i mean he just accepted blood colorrs as just a parrt of who you werre, but not any morre than that

AT: i GUESS YOU WOULD, iF YOU WEREN'T BROUGHT UP KNOWING ABOUT THE HEMOSPECTRUM,

AT: yep

AT: i alrready knew about it, because id had fourr sw33ps in the worrld beforre i went ferral

AT: it didnt rreally matterr to me but i accepted it

AT: not that i liked it, it just didnt rreally have a parrt in my crrazy adventurres in the woods

AT: but i found them he was marrching arround talking

AT: A LOT

AT: about why blood colorrs didnt matterr

AT: wOW,

AT: i know!

AT: he was only like 12 sw33ps orr something

AT: iT WOULD BE COOL, iF THEY DIDN'T MATTER,

AT: h33 h33 it surre would!

AT: i MEAN, iT WOULD BE COOL IF NOBODY GOT CULLED, wITHOUT DESERVING IT,

AT: bUT YOU KNOW,

AT: i know therre arre biologically built-in parrts of the way that blood colorrs worrk they way they do

AT: like how much genetic materrial you will prroduce

AT: yEAH,

AT: among otherrs

AT: and you know how highblood landwellerrs get so

AT: HUGE?

AT: yEAH,

AT: but i think that we rreally make it worrse

AT: mAYBE,

AT: like its a fact that higherrbloodeds arre morre naturrally violent

AT: tRUE,

AT: but they arre encourraged to be so!

AT: i mean think about what morrails do forr each otherr

AT: yOU'RE RIGHT,

AT: you know how seadwellerrs arre cautioned to not have lowblooded morrails

AT: if they go in the arrmy?

AT: because they wouldnt be vicious enough with them

AT: and any naturrally gentle trrolls will be culled furr not having a kismet

AT: tHAT'S TRUE, tOO,

AT: i mean black rromance is a grreat outlet forr people with all that emotion in them, but why does

AT: everryone

AT: have to have one?

AT: so we arre genetically ensurring that the futurre generrations will be angrry and mean

AT: sorrrry if im talking yourr arrticularr sponges off

AT: nO, iT'S FINE,

AT: i tend to do that when i chat :pp

AT: i THINK i'D HAVE TROUBLE GETTING A KISMESIS,

AT: yeah, you arre rreally sw33t, if you dont mind me saying so

AT: i dont mean to be crr33py orr anything

AT: but anyways thats what this rrevolution is all about

AT: iT'S A GOOD IDEA,

AT: thanks!

AT: a lot of people dont think so

AT: i just hope it doesnt get violent

AT: we all do, but i doubt it wont

AT: so yeah

AT: i hope you can join!

AT: i HOPE SO, tOO,

AT: bUT, wHAT IF i'M IN A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE, oR WHATEVER YOU SAID,

AT: and maybe it will succ33d and therre wont be all sorrts of useless culling and hate also

AT: oh yeah

AT: maybe you arre in the past if youve neverr hearrd of this beforre

AT: mAYBE,

AT: because even if it fails im surre that people will talk about it

AT: its gotten rreally big!

AT: yEAH, pROBABLY,

AT: although alot of people just want to flip the hemospectrrum upside down

AT: BUT THATS SO STUPID

AT: XOO

AT: i DON'T THINK i'D WANT TO BE SECOND TO THE TOP,

AT: i SUCK AT ORDERING PEOPLE AROUND,

AT: you would be, wouldnt you

AT: yEAH,

AT: youd be like a violetblood

AT: youd be as imporrtant as a seadwellerr!

AT: wELL, yEAH, hAHA,

AT: bUT i DON'T THINK i'D BE GREAT AT DOING THAT,

AT: but all the seabloods would be swimming in scum

AT: yEAH,

AT: aND THAT WOULDN'T BE GOOD, }:(

AT: think about it, therres so few of them

AT: they might even all go extinct if they arre all culled

AT: i HAVE A FRIEND WHO'S A SEADWELLER, aND i WOULDN'T WANT HER TO BE CULLED,

AT: and therre be warrs betw33n psychics

AT: yeah

AT: seadwellerrs can be nice even if they smell like fish

AT: yEAH,

AT: think about the new goverrnment, if the leaderrs die afterr a few sw33ps

AT: therred be constant turrmoil!

AT: nOBODY WOULD THINK ABOUT THE FUTURE,

AT: nope

AT: yourr rright

AT: AT least the currrrent rroyalty lives forr thousands of sw33ps

AT: yEAH, i GUESS SO,

AT: but that means that they s33 you and me as expendable

AT: yEAH,

AT: so neitherr situation is furrrry good

AT: iF i'M IN THE PAST, i GUESS THAT MEANS FEFERI NEVER OVERTHREW THE CONDESCE, }:(

AT: whos feferri?

AT: h33 h33, fefurrrry

AT: sHE'S THE HEIRESS,

AT: oh!

AT: i know in ourr time the condense has krrilled a lot of rrivals

AT: i surre hope she wasnt one of them

AT: i just made a fish pun

AT: i HOPE NOT,

AT: oh my gosh

AT: wOW,

AT: this is awful

AT: they say that the condesce can induce fish puns in otherr people

AT: tHAT'S KIND OF SCARY,

AT: yeah it is

AT: and i did it by just talking ABOUT herr

AT: mog mog mog

AT: mOG?

AT: sorrrry that one was a rreal strretch

AT: i meant omg :pp

AT: oH, oKAY, hAHA,

AT: i guess im just concerrned about whetherr orr not the rrevolution will stay togetherr if the leaderrs die

AT: because therre arre factions, like i alrready told you about,

AT: but therres also factions in the factions!

AT: like some say everryone should be hemoanonymous and otherr say not so

AT: oH,

AT: and then some say that mutants that will be killed by theirr mutation should be culled

AT: and some say not so

AT: and some say that mutants should be AT the top of a new type of spectrrum!!!

AT: mAYBE, tHEY SHOULD GET TO CHOOSE?

AT: tHE MUTANTS THEMSELVES,

AT: some people say that too

AT: and otherrs say that they should neverr be allowed to be culled even if they want it

AT: its all so stupid but imporrtant!

AT: bUT, wHAT IF THEY'RE IN PAIN,

AT: aND WILL NEVER LIVE A HAPPY LIFE,

AT: well i dont rreally have an opinion on way orr anotherr

AT: oH, oKAY,

AT: i mean i know some limebloods that arre perrfectly fine with the fact that they will go crrazy in a few sw33ps and otherrs that arre frreaked out by that and want to die in battle befurr then

AT: oH,

AT: but the empirre says that they should all be culled furr being too smarrt which is a level morre stupid than anyone else

AT: im just so glad that im not the one in charrge because id prrobably get fed up and want to pop everryones head off but im not supposed to do that

AT: tHAT ISN'T REALLY A NICE IDEA,

AT: no it isnt!

AT: i k33p having those urrges though

AT: i doubt ill everr be completely non-ferral

AT: i GUESS, iT'S KIND OF UNDERSTANDABLE, aFTER ALL YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH,

AT: yeah but that doesnt mean its rright!

AT: so i trry not to hurrt anyone but some bastarrds just tick me off so harrd you wouldnt even know

AT: oH, }:(

AT: h33 h33 dont worrrry about me

AT: im surrrrounded by nice people who have morre shooshpap than they know what to do with

AT: sorrrry that was a kinda dirrty joke :((

AT: i serriously k33p furrgetting that you arre 6

AT: you s33m so much smarrterr than a lot of folk

AT: youve got yourr horrns scrrew on rright!

AT: iT'S OKAY,

AT: aND, tHANKS, i GUESS,

AT: yourr welcome!

AT: maybe everryone in yourr dimension is smarrterr than the ones in ourrs

AT: so if you s33 alterrnate-me tell them hi!

AT: i WILL, }:)

AT: and if you arre in the past, then be happy that we will do something soon!

AT: yEAH,

AT: in case you think you s33 anyone thats parrt of the rrebellion then weve got a worrking symbol furr now

AT: wHAT,

AT: like a chess grrid thats twelv33 by twelve

AT: oKAY,

AT: i guess ive got to go now because werre speaking AT anotherr village

AT: oH, oKAY,

AT: prray that it wont get burrned down like the otherr two

AT: hOPEFULLY, i'LL SEE YOU ROUND,

AT: same herre!

AT: aND HOPEFULLY IT WON'T BE,

AT: bYE,

AT: nice talking to you!

AT: yOU TOO, }:)

 

\-- amanuensisCherished [AT] CEASED trolling adiosToreador [AT] --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give some kudos, if only fur that Tavros. I don't know who they were, but they were excellent!   
> EDIT: They posted below in the comments! Go tell them they were awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> So time for some headcanon exposition!!! 
> 
> Basically it's that all the ancestors' quirks are a mix of the dancestors and the prescratch trolls'.  
> And Disciple's the rrrrrrrrrr thing going on because she can only f33l vibrations, being deaf and all... maybe why she's drawn to cats? Also that after she went deaf, she was afraid of making noise and getting caught, so she tried to not ever make any noise. Eventually, after sweeps of being feral and not talking, she furgot almost completely what speech was like, so now when she talks, it's heavily accented and whispered. She gets quieter when she gets madder. So that's why she talks so much on chat - people don't often listen/understand her otherwise. And why she loves to write.
> 
> Gosh I'm like a light player.
> 
> Original here: http://msparp.com/chat/9f7b3cb5fa84456cbd2ab113eacd7e29

**Author's Note:**

> Give some kudos, if only fur that Tavros. I don't know who they were, but they were excellent! So time for some headcanon exposition!!!   
> Basically it's that all the ancestors' quirks are a mix of the dancestors and the prescratch trolls'.  
> And Disciple's the rrrrrrrrrr thing going on because she can only f33l vibrations, being deaf and all... maybe why she's drawn to cats? Also that after she went deaf, she was afraid of making noise and getting caught, so she tried to not ever make any noise. Eventually, after sweeps of being feral and not talking, she furgot almost completely what speech was like, so now when she talks, it's heavily accented and whispered. She gets quieter when she gets madder. So that's why she talks so much on chat - people don't often listen/understand her otherwise. And why she loves to write. 
> 
> Gosh I'm like a light player.
> 
> Original here: http://msparp.com/chat/9f7b3cb5fa84456cbd2ab113eacd7e29


End file.
